


Be Careful Where You're Standing When Spells Are Cast

by Scriberat



Series: Post-Canon Muumei [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Sex Change, Sexism, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei was not careful about where he was standing and got hit by a spell that switched his body from penile to uterine. Oops. Now he needs to change it back somehow, but his duties don't stop
Series: Post-Canon Muumei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oboi this was fun to write. it's for the drabble collection. does a 10,000 word fic fit in 100? no. am i putting it here despite that? you fuckin bet.
> 
> sex in chapter 2, mentions of explicit content preceding that
> 
> all i write is to Djehuty

It had been one year since Koumei fought in the final battle, freed from Sinbad's influence by his beloved elder brother; five years since the civil war, during which he had earnestly tried to kill his precious cousin; and some 25 years since he began his magical research lab hidden in the mountains.

The lab had made leaps and bounds, piggybacking off of Sinbad's "inventions," now known to be the work of David and brought over from Alma Torran. Talismans were being printed. Products were being manufactured. New tech of all sorts was being invented. They had a new pact with Magnostadt for magical research, all of which was available to the public. Everything was going smoothly.

"CHIEF LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted out to him. Koumei turned to them just in time for an explosion to go off on his side.

He awoke, feeling groggy, head pounding. Getting up sent a sharp pain into his head, leaving him stranded where he was as he groaned.

"Chief!" "Chief, are you okay?" Several of his beloved employees were surrounding him.

"Head hurts..." he muttered. His voice sounded off. Probably the result of whatever spell had gone off wrong, or else his head was that badly damaged. Maybe he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life like his brother. They could play chess together, how nice.

Then again, maybe not. Kouen would lose almost every time.

A talisman was slapped on his face. Koumei blinked as the headache receded, watching the purple energy float in front of his eyes. This close to it, he could see a couple Rukh fluttering around. Once things stopped hurting altogether, he sat up and peeled the talisman off.

"Thank you," he said. His voice was still weird. He could almost identify how, but the word he wanted was eluding him. "What was that spell?"

"W-well, I was trying to grow a body to see if we could repair ours and kinda get them back? But, uh... I don't think it worked right." She was pressing her fingers together nervously.

"It affected me, I presume." His voice was higher, more in his throat than in his chest like he was used to. More...

"Yeah, and it uh... how to explain... You look like a woman now, I guess. Like you have a uterus and stuff."

_ Feminine _ .

Koumei blinked. His eyes widened. He looked down. He had boobs, no mistaking it. "Huh."

"We'll find a way to reverse this, I swear!"

"Get to work. In the meantime, I'll be attending my other duties," Koumei said, getting up.

"Wait, hold on! We need to test your current physiology so we can understand exactly how it happened and start finding solutions to fix this," she said, grabbing his arm. He sighed and nodded.

"Someone find Chuu'un and tell him to inform my next few appointments that I'll be late." Someone raced off to do so. Koumei headed to a medical room with the researcher and sat down on the examination table.

"Strip down, please. We have all of your medical records here, so it'll be easy to compare everything."

Koumei stripped his robes off, letting them fall around him. He folded his waistskirt and set it next to him. She nodded and started doing vitals checks, writing things down. He was weighed and measured.

"Weight is a little lower, height is the same. Your general physique seems to have shifted minimally. As for  _ those _ parts..."

"They've completely switched," Koumei said. She nodded. "That's fine. However my body is, I'm still myself. Are we all set?"

"Just step into the diagnostic circle real quick."

Koumei stepped onto it and let the circle activate. A second glowed overhead, and they sent out their magic to the other. His body was scanned layer by layer, each system individually photographed. Once it was done, he stepped out again and put on his robes.

"Are we all set?" he asked.

"Yep! Have a nice day, Chief!"

Koumei headed out and sighed as he walked into the library and toward the entrance. He sent a text to the Ren chat, explaining what had happened.

[no way, seriously!? mei-nii, where are you]

[Do you need assistance with anything?]

[Is that what happened? Master, are you okay? Do you feel sick? Do you need to lie down?]

Ah, good old Chuu'un, always so reliable. Koumei considered taking the day off, but he had meetings with most of his regular associates: the elected leader of the Farmer's Guild, to discuss the next harvest; representatives from several countries, to discuss divvying things once he had numbers; his distribution commanders; and Alibaba wanted him to help with a telecast involving Kougyoku to cheer the workers on.

Why the last involved him, he still didn't know. 

Chuu'un tracked him down fairly easily. It wasn't like he diverged from his standard paths often, if at all.

"Master—" Chuu'un stopped in shock upon seeing Koumei's new form.

"Is Representative Tohei still here?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. He's waiting for you in Meeting Room 1."

"Good. Let's go." Koumei turned and fanned himself as he walked through the halls to the private meeting rooms. They were made for meeting with nobles, for showing off wealth and striking favorable deals while guessing and manipulating intentions. It was certainly a relief to deal with a common man whose only concern was genuinely for the people. Koumei could breathe easy for awhile in his presence.

"Sir Tohei, it is an honor to meet with you, as always," Koumei said with a deep bow. Tohei bowed just as deeply.

"More an honor to meet with you, Chief Koumei. Are you feeling alright — what happened!? Your face... your body!"

"An unfortunate mishap. It will be cured soon, but we cannot delay this meeting any longer," Koumei said, gesturing for Tohei to sit down. The two of them discussed current reports from across the country as to the projected harvest amounts. Throughout it, Tohei explained things as if to a first-timer, though with simpler and more thorough terms. Koumei gritted his teeth.

"Sir Tohei, we have done this before, and we have also met monthly for two years. I assure you, I do not need this much of a refresher," he said, smiling.

"Ah, sorry. I just wasn't sure if you remembered everything, since we've only done this part once."

"Of course. I thank you for being thorough. So we have 200 tonnes of rice from Gonzo Fields..." They continued the meeting. Koumei wondered at his jump to conclusions, if he was going crazy or not.

Once that one was done, he took a deep breath. "It felt as if he was patronizing me," Koumei said.

"I sensed it, too, Master," Chuu'un replied.

In the next meeting, Koumei was in one of the old war rooms in the library. It had a board with a map of Kou. King Drakon was there to represent the entire Seven Seas Alliance, Muu had come to represent Reim. There were others present for several other countries in collectives. A number were conferenced in with them through phones.

"Lord Koumei, you seem different," Drakon said. Koumei nodded as Chuu'un handed out copies of the numbers from his last meeting.

"I was caught in a failed spell earlier. It changed my body to have a uterus. However, it's causing me no discomfort, so as much of a nuisance as it appears to be, there is no cause for concern," Koumei said.

"I see." The meeting continued. Koumei discussed each crop in turn, flipping the board over, where there was a current world map. Chuu'un pinned note papers to each represented country quickly as they figured out who got what for this next year.

"Are you sure these numbers are accurate?" someone asked. Koumei ignored it for a moment and continued informing Mistania's rep on overall numbers to fulfill their orders.

"Excuse me!" the other rep said loudly. "It's rude to ignore people!"

"It's also rude to interrupt," Koumei said coolly. He turned back to Mistania. "Is that suitable for you?"

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Do you have an issue, Sir Lectus?" Parthevian. It was unusual to get such disrespect from them.

"Yes, I do. What's your source for these numbers?"

"The leader of the Farmers' Guild, Master Tohei," Koumei said. "It's written on the paper, of which you have a copy."

Everyone snickered at that.

"You dare make a mockery of me!?"

"My Lord Lectus, I understand this is your first time at this table. Before you continue, please note that the general rule is respect before speech," Koumei said. "Part of that is doing your homework and looking over the materials provided."

Lectus stood forcefully and slammed his hands on the table. His chair hit the ground. "You damn woman! I will not be spoken to like that!"

Chuu'un, Muu, and Drakon all bristled at that comment. Koumei paused and looked over at Lectus.

"Then you'll not speak at all. Chuu'un, please escort him out. He brought his order forms. We'll fulfill them." Koumei straightened his papers and took the Parthevian forms as Chuu'un took Lectus out of the room.

"Does anyone else take issue with the numbers?" Koumei asked. No one did, and the meeting concluded shortly after. Muu stayed behind as everyone filed out.

"Chief Koumei, are you alright? That sort of thing happens to Myron and the other women in my Corps frequently. None of them come out of such encounters happy."

"I... I am not. I wasn't expecting such a thing to happen," Koumei said. "Do you have something else to say? I'm afraid this spell pushed my meetings around and has left me little time between them to chat."

"No, that was all. Tell you what: meet me for dinner tonight. Promise I see you as a man," Muu said, chuckling.

"Am I also going to be subjected to hamfisted courtship proposals now?" Koumei asked.

"Hamfisted courtship proposals? Why, Koumei, have you fallen for me so deeply you want to marry me? I just wanted to talk more when you have time," Muu said. Koumei raised an eyebrow.

"You never approached me in such a way before," he said.

"Never? Koumei, I approached you several times. Don't you remember? There was that day after training when I asked if you wanted to get some water. And the times I've sent flowers to you. Plus there was that one time when I had you pressed against the wall."

"I don't remember that time," Koumei said.

"You looked like you were about to fall asleep. Chuu'un told me that you hadn't slept in two days," Muu replied.

"That does explain that, then."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Shall we have dinner tonight?"

Koumei considered it. "I accept. I'll meet you in front of the library at sunset."

"Alright." Muu smiled and headed off, then. Koumei got to his own meeting.

This one went much more smoothly. Each of the farmers there listened to what he said — after laughing at his situation. Koumei humored them and laughed, himself. He hadn't realized how stifling palace life was until Samon Island, and now he was reminded of why. Funny how a life-changing event makes you consider what your freedom is.

Once they knew what needed to be distributed where come harvest, Koumei went to his last meeting before finally eating lunch.

"Hey, Koumei! You made it right on time!" Alibaba called. Koumei nodded.

"That I did, despite this morning's mishap," Koumei said. Alibaba snirked, then laughed out loud.

"Your voice! Your voice oh my god!"

"Alibaba, you shouldn't laugh!" Kougyoku admonished. Alibaba tried to compose himself.

"Empress Kougyoku, Morgiana, I had a few experiences today that I'd like your input on when we've finished here, if you don't mind," Koumei said.

"Not at all. What happened, Big Brother?" Kougyoku asked.

"I was dismissed several times. After, though. Alibaba, what are you planning for this meeting?"

"I'm thinking we'll film Empress Kougyoku telling everyone to keep up the good work."

"I'm not sure I can," Kougyoku said.

"Of course you can! You did really well with lifting everyone's spirits before, right? Just do what you did then!" Alibaba grinned. Kougyoku nodded and prepared herself. Once the camera was rolling, she was on a roll.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you all for working so hard this year! I'm proud of your accomplishments in feeding not just our country, but every other country out there! Our crops are distributed widely because of their quality, and the quality comes directly from all of you. Please keep it up, everyone! Kou rests on you, and I'm happy this country has so many wonderful citizens," she said. Koumei smiled at her speech. It was perfect, he felt.

Alibaba gave a thumbs up and sent the recording to their media distribution department. "The evening light is really good for this sort of thing. The way you were framed made that more impactful!"

"Agreed. You even looked glowing," Koumei said, still smiling softly.

"That sounds different, but it still sounds like you, Big Brother," Kougyoku said.

"I'm glad."

"So, about your problem," Morgiana said. Koumei told them about what happened, and both of them looked angry.

"Have you ever experienced that sort of thing?" Koumei asked.

"I've been told by a few people to stay behind because I'm a girl," Morgiana said. "Sinbad said he couldn't ask a girl to fight when we were going against the Fog Troop."

"There was the time I was going to be married off instead of pursuing my warrior dreams," Kougyoku said. Koumei felt a stab in his chest at having  _ caused _ that particular incident.

"Alibaba told me to stay home and have dinner ready."

"I was dismissed until I proved myself by capturing a dungeon. Even Kouha was given a chance before then." Another stab. 

The two kept going back and forth, and by the end of it, both Koumei and Alibaba had long lists of regret.

"I'll keep that in mind and create laws to help women," Koumei said. "Please excuse me. I have a dinner date to attend."

"Dinner date?" Kougyoku said. "Wait."

"Date!?" The three of them stared in shock as Koumei sped out of the room. He hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and was feeling it as the late afternoon sun came in through the windows. How had that happened? Oh, well.

He stopped in the kitchen for some leftovers, then headed back to his room, munching on some veggie sticks wrapped in cloth. It was a ways from his old room, in the servants' quarters. The room was smaller, but large enough for some bookshelves and a desk, as well as a bed large enough for two.

He changed out of his robes and looked down at himself properly. He was about as fuzzy around as before, which is to say his chest was still bald, though further down was plenty fuzzy. A hand poked at a breast, found it fit pretty easily in his hand. His waist had gone in some more, but it was almost a reflection of his usual body. His hips hadn't seemed to change position.

Regardless of changes, Koumei had some sticks to munch. He slipped on new robes and finished his lunch, then headed out — directly into Kouha.

"I heard the news. Turn around." Kouha pushed Koumei back into his room.

"I'd hope so. I did text everyone."

"Not that, your  _ date _ . Mei-nii-san is going on a date~ Who with?"

"No one in particular," Koumei said. Kouha stared at him.

"Clothes are fine for a casual date. Is it casual?"

"Yes."

"Hair's a mess. We'll need more than you have here."

"It's a casual date. I don't need much," Koumei said.

"Incorrect! First dates are first impressions! You need to look your best!"

"I think he already has an impression of me."

"He~? Do tell, Mei-nii~"

"I refuse."

"You know you want to~"

"After the date," Koumei said. Kouha nodded. They reached his room, where Kouha pulled out a dusty box.

"What is that?" Koumei asked.

"They're pieces I've collected over the years for you to wear someday~ I have boxes for all of us, though mine is actually used."

"Is that so?"

Kouha nodded and took out some pieces, garnets and rubies adorned in gold. One was a brooch on the left side. One was a choker of gold lace with a large ruby in the center. A dangly earring took the piercing of his old one.

"I'm impressed it never closed," Kouha said.

"As am I. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes~ Anyway, Mei-nii-san." Kouha looked him dead in the eye, serious as all hell. "Did this man offer because you look like this?"

"No. As it turns out, he's been pursuing me for some time," Koumei said. He scratched his head.

"Wh- did you not notice!?"

"I certainly did. It's hard to misinterpret flowers."

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH MUU!?"

"How did you — Lo'lo."

"Yep~ Are you interested in him?"

"I wasn't expecting him to be the sort he is. He is quite thoughtful. There was a bookmark tucked into one of the bouquets."

"Aww, he knows you so well~" Kouha said.

"Indeed. He has also become a fellow lawmaker. I had a discussion with him at one point. It was nice to listen to him. Because of his background, he had a much keener sense of how slavery works on the ground. I wish I had had that knowledge a decade ago."

"Your face has gone soft. Are you in love~?"

"I highly doubt that," Koumei said. "Are we set?"

"A couple more." Kouha added a ruby-berried laurel and a new hairtie for Koumei's now shoulder-length hair, tying it low. "There! Hold still..."

Koumei held still as commanded as his now tall brother took photos of him. It was unfair. Kouha gained 5cm on him.

"Okay! Go on and enjoy your little date~" Kouha giggled and pushed him along.

Muu paced back and forth in front of the library. The sun had only just gotten close to the horizon, but he didn't want to be even a moment late. Ever since he had seen Koumei that one night when he was muttering to himself about food calculations for his country, Muu had been entranced with him. This seemingly shoddy piece of work had a heart of gold, and Muu wanted to know more about him.

Koumei came along a short bit before the sun kissed the land. Muu saw him coming and almost choked when he saw how beautiful Koumei looked.

"Uh, Koumei, you're... You look nice. What's up with the jewels?" That piece was a Reiman style laurel.

"Kouha thought I ought to wear them. I didn't think they would matter much," Koumei said. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good color on you," Muu said, blushing madly.

"Thank you."

"Though, I do like how you look with your hair up like you usually have it."

"Then here, put this on. It matches you, too," Koumei said, taking the laurel off. He fixed it onto Muu's head. Muu got around behind and pulled Koumei's ponytail out. A small packet fell out.

"Huh?" He opened it and found a condom, then tucked it in his pocket and carded his fingers through Koumei's silky, silky hair. Once he had it gathered, he tied it expertly.

"There we go." He grinned at his handiwork. Koumei fluffed the tail experimentally.

"Did you have somewhere specific in mind?" he asked.

"I do. There's a nice bistro I found the last time I was here. It does smoked squid. I heard that that's your favorite," Muu said.

"It is, indeed," Koumei said. Muu offered his arm. Koumei took it and blushed from embarrassment.

"I  _ am _ still a man, you know," he said.

"You're also my partner for tonight. I would do this for anyone, Koumei. You smell the same now as ever, so I have no reason to change how I act."

Koumei had no reply to that and thus made none, instead simply nodding and looking ahead to where they were walking. He had never really noticed how tall Muu was. The man was a bit taller than Kouen, who already dwarfed him.

Muu had had a carriage prepared for them to take them down to Rakushou. "It'll only take us to the edge. We'll have to walk the rest of the way there, ourselves." He opened the door for Koumei, who climbed in and sat down. Muu sat across from him.

"Thank you for being so considerate. The hill is a menace to climb," he said, hiding behind Dantalion. Muu looked at the fan curiously.

"The hill is? Don't tell me you actually walked it? The lazy prince who can barely be bothered to get out of bed?"

"For your information, I do get out on occasion," Koumei said.

"But why would you need to walk up?"

Koumei refused to answer, looking out the window.

"You know, you won't get in trouble for anything with me. I can understand wanting to leave the palace once in awhile to enjoy things without being guarded heavily. The Emperor himself used to sneak out. I was usually the one sent to find him," Muu said.

"Is that so?" Koumei asked. He seemed bored, but he was looking at Muu now, so Muu took that as a go-ahead to continue.

"Yeah. There was one time—"

"The more people who know, the more dangerous it becomes," Koumei said, eyes sharp. It was as if he was ruled by the fear that he would one day be murdered.

"How often did you feel you were under attack?" Muu asked.

"Constantly when I was a child. After that night it grew worse, but receded over time. The only time I felt safe was in exile," he said. Muu moved next to him and pulled Koumei to his chest.

"You're safe now, right? And you're safe around me. I'll always protect you," Muu said, hugging him. Koumei froze up, unsure of how to react to this.

"Thank you, but that's unnecessary," Koumei finally said. He pushed away and angled Dantalion between them to hide the blush on his face.

"This fan was your metal vessel, right?"

"Yes, for Dantalion, the 71st dungeon. She saw my brother with his three, then looked at me, and asked who figured out how to get across her dungeon. It was almost entirely floorless, but I calculated how it was meant to be navigated. She lauded me and deemed me to be her King."

"Barbatos's dungeon had a large amount of mostly physical challenges. Dantalion focused on mental ones?"

"She did. She said that her preference was in the tactical side of things, that a strong army can be destroyed easily by a single intellect and said she preferred a King who had the ability to win without head-on conflict."

"As it turns out, so do I," Muu said. He moved back to his seat. Koumei hid his face entirely behind the fan.

The carriage stopped a few minutes later as they chatted lightly. The door was opened by the driver, and Muu escorted Koumei out, holding the hand looped on his arm.

"You're rather touchy for a first date," Koumei said, tucking Dantalion into his sleeve. How he got the fan up his sleeve, Muu wasn't sure. It just seemed to disappear.

"I've always expressed affection through touch. I used to jump onto my father's back and ride on him as a child."

"I see. I enjoy just being near someone. I followed my brother around easily because I love him, even outside."

"Is he the one who convinced you to sneak out?" Muu asked, chuckling.

"He is," Koumei said quietly.

"And now? Is this too much for you?"

"It isn't. Your presence isn't disturbing to me," Koumei said. He blushed. Muu bit his lip. It really was unfair how cute he was, even now that his body looked all wrong. Though he was a little squishier here and there, now.

They arrived at the seafood bistro. Muu ordered a grilled tilapia for himself and the squid for Koumei. Others in the restaurant looked at the pair in shock, recognizing both faces. Both of them ignored what was going on around them.

"I've seen you feeding pigeons around. Are they yours?" Muu asked.

"They are. They have a loft in which they can all roost comfortably," Koumei said.

"Really? Mind if I see sometime?"

"We can go tonight if you'd like."

"I would. Tell me more about them," Muu said. He didn't regret a moment as Koumei talked about the 57 pigeons in his flock, starting with Taimei, his first and most beloved. Koumei talked about general pigeon care, checking nests and feathers.

"Ah. I've been rambling for some time."

"I don't mind at all. You light up in a new way talking about them," Muu said. 

"What about your Corps? From what I understand, you saved many of them from slavery."

"I did." Muu talked about his sister and how she got more of the Fanalis blood and had so much tenacity and spirit; about Lo'lo, who he had found shaking and scared in the wilderness with his little sister, Lani, stuck to his side; about Razhol being taken from a slaver's side who had used her to capture new beasts for sale; about Yaqut and sneaking him off a plantation. He knew it was a dark topic, but he couldn't stop, even as their food came.

When he finally did, it was before he mentioned the reason behind the mixed parentage of so many of his people. Koumei sliced part of Muu's fish and fed it to him.

"That's information that's invaluable to me. I only wish I had had it before."

"So do I. I wish every slaving country had cared." Muu took the fish and ate it. Koumei steered the topic to brighter things, namely Lo'lo and Kouha getting very close, indeed.

"Now we only need someone for Aniki."

Muu laughed. "I think I know someone with an eye on him."

"Oh? Who?"

"Do you remember when Myron was interested in you?"

"I do. You both started courting me around the same time, if I remember correctly. She's backed off since." He also remembered the night she had come to his room and started sipping 

"I backed off, first, because she expressed an interest in you to me. Since then, she's become more taken with Lord Kouen."

"She has!?" Koumei stopped the squid on its way to his mouth. Muu pushed it into his mouth and smiled.

"She has."

Dinner ended sometime later. They walked through town again and boarded the carriage. Koumei looked out the window at the stars.

"The loft isn't far from the roof, if you'd like to look at the stars, as well."

"That sounds nice. Let's do that, too."

In the pigeon loft, Koumei was immediately assaulted by pigeons. "Chuu'un fed them earlier, but..." He produced a bit of seed and let them eat from his hand. Pigeons landed on his shoulders, his arms, his hands, his head. They landed on Muu, too, investigating him. Then Taimei came down in her red glory.

"She looks like you," Muu said.

"Her line has been carefully bred since the first Taimei to be as red as my own bloodline," Koumei said. He held his hand out for Taimei to land, then introduced her to Muu. The two hit it off swimmingly. Koumei smiled, seeing Muu scratch Taimei's neck and give her pets.

"She likes you," he commented, watching Taimei snuggle against Muu's fingers.

"Does her owner?" Muu asked, cooing over her as she cooed at him.

"He sees the appeal," Koumei said, blushing. He lifted a convenient pigeon to hide his face, then launched them off and went to check the nests for any issues.

"How are they looking?" Muu asked, as Taimei flew back to her perch.

"Looking fine, so far. Oh. Come here, quickly!" Koumei was up on a ladder looking at a nest. Muu climbed up after him and stood on his rung, balancing on one foot and hand as he held Koumei steady and looked in the nest. There was an egg there.

"The first egg of spring," Koumei said. Its mother returned soon after and sat on it, nipping at Koumei's hand. He withdrew it. Muu took his hand and kissed where it had gotten beaked, making Koumei blush again.

"It's going to be a lovely pigeon," Muu said softly. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Mrs. Fan. Her husband, Mifan, is over there." This pigeon was pure white. Her husband was grey barred on white.

Koumei made to go down the ladder, trying to get his hand back so he could climb, but Muu wasn't letting go or moving.

"Muu."

"Oh. Sorry about that. You had such a sweet expression on your face. I never thought I'd see that from you," Muu said, chuckling.

"Is that so?" Koumei smiled as Muu zipped down the ladder, descending at a slower pace. Once he finished checking nests, he went to the guest quarters with Muu.

"Thank you for a nice night," he said, taking the laurel back. "Do you have a preference for men?" Koumei couldn't say he didn't.

"I do, and of the men in the world, I've a particular preference for you. Koumei, let's go out again soon," Muu said.

"I'd enjoy that."

"And we can say hello to the pigeons and keep an eye on those eggs."

"I'd enjoy that." Koumei chuckled.

"And, if you get bitten again, I can kiss the pain away," Muu said quietly. Koumei looked away demurely, unsure of how to proceed in the face of such boldness.

"I'd enjoy that, too." It was nearly inaudible. Muu smiled and hugged him.

"I hope this affliction subsides soon," he said, rubbing his nose against Koumei's. "I want to get to know you when you're comfortable."

"Do I seem uncomfortable?"

"At times. When you're reminded of it."

"It is discomforting. When Lord Lectus called me a woman earlier, my entire body felt...  _ wrong _ . I was filled with a bad feeling, and it was as if I was being pushed out." Koumei curled in on himself and pressed closer to Muu.

"It's okay. You're very much a man. Body and spirit don't always match up the way people say they will, and that's  _ their _ problem."

"But it's  _ my _ problem right now!" Koumei said angrily.

"And it'll be fixed. Do you think there's a way to make this permanent?" Muu asked.

"Why?" Koumei gritted his teeth. What was Muu planning? With his strength that was beyond even Kouen's, he could easily force Koumei down and impregnate him, assuming this body could manage such a thing. Perhaps he enjoyed having a cute woman on his arm, after all, or just preferred men and this type of body?

"Because Zelora has the same problem, but in reverse? Maybe?" Muu ran a hand through his hair. "She's got a body that makes everyone say she's a man, even though she's a woman. If your researchers can make this effect permanent, then..."

Koumei calmed down and started laughing. "Forgive me. I assumed the worst. I'll contact them tomorrow and ask them to replicate this result and see if they can make it permanent."

Contact them, he did, and he lived his life as normally as possible in this strange body. Koumei took Kouen to meetings so anyone who had an issue with him would have to answer to Entei. The researchers were hard at work finding out how undo the spell and make it last forever. Muu came to eat dinner with him most every night, whether that was in the library, in a private room, on balconies overlooking the gardens when the air was warm. Thus, three weeks passed. And then...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Koumei screamed at the sight before him. He had felt a bit odd a day or two ago, but thought nothing of it. Life was already so strange. But now he had tossed the blankets back, sat up, and saw  _ blood _ . It stained the sheets heavily, scaring him half to death. Had the spell caused this!? Was he hemorrhaging!? He was going to die, wasn't he?

One of the servants came rushing into the room. She was in her fifties by now, and, upon seeing Koumei freaking out over blood that was pooled on the sheets at her legs, could only laugh.

"Congratulations, Chief Koumei. You're able to get pregnant."

"I'm what!? Explain please." He took a deep breath and looked away from the blood. "What is going on?"

The matron coaxed him into the bath and helped get him cleaned up, then put the sheets in the laundry to be cleaned. Meanwhile, she explained that every month that a woman doesn't become pregnant, she bleeds. It would be there for a few days, then disappear again as the internal cycle continued.

"This is going to happen again?" Koumei asked.

"Every month, until you hit menopause. I do hope this effect is undone for you, Lord Koumei. While it's a gift to bear children, it can also be a burden."

"Empress Kougyoku has had to deal with this, too? For how long?"

"Years, now," the matron said. "Lady Morgiana and Lady Hakuei have also had to deal with it."

"I see." Koumei was now equipped with cloth rags that were fairly absorbent. He recognized them as being the same kind used in the kitchens to clean up spills. With them tucked into his pockets, he headed off to his meetings.

Work that day was almost punctuated by trips to the toilet to flush himself out and get a new rag on. He decided that this was ridiculous and put a demand in to his lab for better hygiene products. At dinner, he told both Morgiana and Kougyoku that this experience had opened his eyes to things he never knew about before, and that if they had anything else they needed to make their lives as women more comfortable, to put them down on a list and submit them to the lab.

The next day prompted him to cancel his appointments. He awoke with terrible cramping in the stomach and called Chuu'un, demanding forcefully that he find something to ease the pain. Over and over, it felt like someone was stomping on his internal organs, squishing them around, making wine with the blood still inside him, and they were not kind about it.

Chuu'un arrived soon after with Hakuei in tow. She had tea and a hot pad, put the pad in on his stomach, then fed him the tea.

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it? I heard from our grandmother that it runs in the family," she said. Koumei could barely comprehend that she was there.

"You too?" he asked, as it slowly subsided. Then he shot up and ran to the bathroom, letting the blood seep out like yesterday. It did not. Yesterday, the blood had simply spilled out in a stream when he peed. Today, it was coming out in painful clumps. He whined at the pain, at the blood, at the unfairness of being stuck here unable to do his fucking job.

"Koumei? Mind if I come in?" Hakuei asked.

"Please," Koumei said. Hakuei entered right after and crouched down next to him, then held him to her chest and sang softly as she pet him.

"It's not stopping," he said.

"It likely won't. Those days I take off every month are because of this," Hakuei said. Chuu'un went to get those meetings cancelled. Koumei held onto her like a lifeline, anchored firmly as the pain that lanced through him and tore him open made his vision swim.

"I can't see straight," he said, moaning in pain. Everything lit up white and he passed out. 

He awoke some time later to find Hakuei singing a totally different song.

"Koumei? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am. What happened?"

"You fainted. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes." Koumei snuggled more on her as Hakuei caressed his hair.

He was trapped there the entire day. Myron and Morgiana took shifts helping him through so Hakuei had some time off. Kouen and Kouha came in to check on him, too. They brought food and more rags so he didn't have to eat on the toilet. At first, Kouen thought he was exaggerating or lying, or maybe he was in denial, but Koumei looked like he was dying and Hakuei had told him about the fainting. Then he switched to asking questions about it all. Koumei answered to the best of his ability.

"At least you aren't throwing up," Hakuei said, smiling. Koumei decided that, if it came to that, death would be preferable.

It lasted two more days. After that long and arduous experience, during which time he found out that women were cared for through the first few months and took care of themselves after, the next two days weren't so bad. Muu returned from Reim to see him.

"Your smell has changed. You always had a lovely scent, but this... it's added  _ something _ that's utterly irresistible. Koumei~" Muu was wrapped around him as Koumei lay on his bed, trying at least to not damage these sheets now that the flow was almost over and the blood was brown. One arm was over his waist holding the hot pad. The other was pillowing his head.

"Yes?" Koumei asked. He wasn't sure how they ended up in this position, but it was... kinda nice. Muu's body was hot and had a strange feeling that permeated his own body. He soon recognized it, having felt it a few times in his own life: lust. He blushed as the realization struck him.

"As soon as you're blood-free, please, may I claim your body?" Muu growled. Koumei let out a moan and curled tighter on himself. An ache hit him where his cock would have been. It lit up like fire in his loins.

"I..." It would feel good. Muu likely had a lot of experience, regardless of body type. "I shouldn't." He wanted to.

"Why not?" Muu asked. Could he sense the want in Koumei? Or was he trying to coax him?

"Now isn't the time. Not until this is fixed," Koumei said. Muu squeezed him gently, making him wince.

"Sorry. Is there any news?"

"Not yet."

Thankfully, there was the next day.

"Chief Koumei!" Chuu'un said from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Koumei dislodged himself. Muu followed after him, getting clingy. He opened the door.

"They found a way out," Chuu'un said. "The instructions are written here." He handed over a folded note. Koumei unfolded it there and read its contents with Muu rubbing his arms.

_ Dear Master Koumei, _

_ We have found out that the way to make your condition reverse itself is to shock the body. This can be done with literal shocks bordering on lethal, or by scaring you so badly you jump out of your skin. The entire body needs to be shocked by the source. Our research suggests that an orgasm may also be enough, but it would have to be powerful. _

_ With love, _

_ Your research team _

"Hmm~? An orgasm, huh?" Muu breathed into his ear. Koumei let out a small moan and composed himself, then pushed Muu off. Chuu'un made sure he didn't latch back on as Koumei left his room and headed to the research lab.

"Chief Koumei!" one of the researchers shouted.

"I got the letter. Shall we beg– AAAAHHH!" Koumei jumped out of his skin from a loud crash. He looked behind him, heart racing a mile a minute. Then he got groped.

"Hmm. Breasts are still present! Electric chair time!"

"What." Koumei was dragged partway until he started walking, himself. They strapped him to a chair, then controlled the voltage and gave his entire body a heavy dose of electricity.

After he came to a few minutes later, Koumei looked down at himself. He was in a bed in a separate room. A hand reached for his chest and found that he still had breasts. He blew hair out of his face in frustration.

"Fine. Fine." He got up from the bed and dressed himself, then left the room and headed for the exit.

"Chief! Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, we put you through too much!"

"I'm fine," Koumei said. "There's still one proposed solution, right? I'll try it."

"Oh, Chief Koumei. D-do you have someone in mind?" "I volunteer!" "Me too!"

"I do have someone in mind, yes. Please excuse me. I promise, I'll do my best, so don't worry, okay?" He smiled at them all. Each one of them wished him luck.

Koumei entered the library's transport room, then paused as he heard a conversation outside.

"Aw, c'mon, Chuu'uny~ I know he's behind that bookcase. This isn't the first time I've seen a secret library entrance, y'know. How does it open?"

"Top secret. I can't tell you," Chuu'un said.

"Seriously? We're allies, Chuu'un. Not even for lil ole me?"

"Even I'm only allowed in while accompanying Master Koumei." It was true. The glyph only let researchers, the current Emperor, and the royal family inside. That meant that Koumei and his siblings could, but their household members couldn't.

"Seriously? That's some heavy security," Muu said. He looked at the bookshelf. Koumei touched the glyph on his side and made the case transparent, then left the room and closed it.

"You're back! Where did you go? You were gone for awhile," Muu said.

"I attempted to solve the issue with my associates, to no avail, as you can see."

"So you tried the scaring and the shocking?"

"I did."

"And now all you have left..." Muu paused for dramatic effect.

"All I have left is... that. I'm going to my room to try to get myself off." Koumei started away, but before he took more than a step, Muu stopped him. The look he gave Koumei was enough to make the poor thing go weak in the knees.

"Now hold on," Chuu'un said, pulling Muu off of Koumei again. "If he'd rather take care of himself, you should let him."

"You're admirably loyal," Muu said. "But how do you plan to stop me?" He lunged for Koumei, who had enough time to flinch back before Chuu'un got between them and jumped into Muu's arms.

"Wait. What?" Muu stared at him before getting thrown to the ground as Chuu'un leveraged his weight and took him down. Koumei got out of the way and started laughing. Both of them looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I never expected two men to fight over me. This experience certainly has brought many new experiences with it."

"Fight over you? He's just de..." Muu looked at Chuu'un and picked up the difference in smell for the first time. "You love him?"

"I do," Chuu'un said, helping him up.

"Does he know?" he asked about Koumei.

"He does."

"Then I guess we're rivals, but I won't lose to you," Muu said. Chuu'un shook his head.

"I already turned him down," Koumei said. "We know one another well in many ways, but I don't share his feelings."

"Is that so?" Muu thought about it. "Well, Chuu'un, if Koumei lets me really court him once this is over, you and I should go out for drinks to get to know each other, too!"

"If he accepts you, sure." Chuu'un chuckled and grinned, challenging Muu to try his best.

"First, we should get this issue solved, right?" He looked over at Koumei. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough." Koumei turned to head to his room, ready to find out how to work these parts.

"Sorry Chuu'un," he said quietly, then approached Koumei quickly and pushed him against the bookshelves before brushing their lips together. "I know I'm intruding on you, but I would very much like to give you the mind-blowing climax of a lifetime."

Koumei felt the kiss burn on his lips and course through this body strongly. He bit his lip. Muu was kind, and strong, and a good conversationalist. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to sleep with him one time, especially since it would be an exchange of services, tit for tat, he gets his body and Muu gets the fuck that'll split them as he realized Koumei isn't the one he wants.

Muu tilted his chin up to look at him and held it. Koumei couldn't stop the pounding in his heart and body as it heated up more and more. Then he was swept off his feet and carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the sex part

The entire time they were moving to Koumei's room, Muu's hands were roaming across his body, even as he was carried bridal style. Every move made his body hotter, until even featherlight touches across his skin made him moan. As they reached the servants' quarters, Muu switched to an over-the-shoulder carry, and Koumei bit back a moan from being treated roughly, though he could tell that Muu hadn't missed it, if the squeeze on his hips was anything to go by.

Muu opened the door to his room and was about to set him down gently before Koumei stopped him.

"Pu.. Put me down on the bed. Throw me~" He rubbed his legs together, seeking friction as the idea of being thrown down like a possession — no, like a naughty servant,  _ ohhh  _ — heated him up.

"Are you sure? That might hurt," Muu said, genuinely concerned.

"Please! Please do it~" Hitting his head and seeing stars, trying to stay conscious as Muu ravished his body. Koumei wanted that badly. Muu obliged his wishes and threw him onto the bed, smartly missing the wall, but still knocking the wind out of him. A moan was torn from his lips.

"You. You like that?" Muu asked.

"Yes~ Please, more~" Koumei looked at him imploringly.

"More?"

"Be rough on me, Muu~" He grabbed Muu by the headhole of his armor and pulled him down on top of him. "If you're going to give me this mind-blowing climax, then don't hold back~ Please, Muu~"

Huh. Muu nodded, a little unsure of this. "First, let me bury my nose in your musk. It'll help me to  _ awaken the beast _ ."

Koumei moaned and spread his legs, embarrassed at how slicked they were from his juices as they had gushed out of him during Muu's teasing. Muu pushed his robes up to his waistskirt and bent down to inspect the undercarriage. He swiped a finger along Koumei's folds, entrance to clit, eliciting a high-pitched moan.

"My, my. How have you been resisting me until now?" He smirked and sucked the fluid off. Koumei bit his lip.

"Willpower," he said, blushing the entire time Muu was down there. It felt different, more electric in some parts and way stickier.

"Willpower? Did I finally dissolve that will of yours?" Muu asked. Koumei looked at him with some defiance.

"Not entirely."

" _ Good _ . I'd hate to see my new partner drooling for cock before he's even seen mine~" Muu poked at Koumei's entrance with his clothed cock, knowing Koumei could feel how thick it was. Koumei's tongue lolled and he wrapped his legs around Muu's hips. Muu had no trouble unwrapping him. He tutted.

"Now, now, Koumei, you'll get it soon enough. First..." Muu captured his lips once again, passionate and loving and  _ aggressive _ . He moaned into the kisses and held Koumei down by the shoulder, propping himself on his forearm.

"Do you want me to bite you? To bruise your flesh and treat you like my prey?"

"Yes~"

"Do you want me to treat you like nothing more than an object?"

"Yes~!" Treated like he was dirt, thrown around and choked and fucked without preparation, scratched up and almost bleeding.

"Do you understand why I don't want to do that to you?" Muu grew sad, somber. Koumei fell out of his lust and met his gaze, then placed a hand on his cheek.

"I understand. After talking with you for so long and hearing how you and your kin have been treated, I understand very well that what I want is antithetical to you."

"Then—"

"Muu. I trust you. I wouldn't ask such things of someone whom I didn't trust to continue to treat me like a person, even as they ravish my body like a toy to be broken. Please. Destroy my ability to speak, to think, to focus on anything but you and that magnificent cock I can only just feel. Then put me back together again after, okay?"

"... Okay. If it gets to be too much, tell me to stop."

"I will."

Muu caressed Koumei's jaw, and his cheek, then ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it tightly, pulling harshly on his scalp. Koumei moaned instantly.

"You like that?"

"I do!"

"You want me to pull harder?"

"Yes~"

"You have to say  _ please _ ," Muu said.

"Please pull harder on my hair~" Koumei moaned out. Muu obliged and pulled him up so he was off-balance and hanging by the hold. It was a risky move, but Koumei just bit his lip in that sexy way of his and moaned again.

"You like being in pain? Being used by another?"

"Yes! I love this feeling, I love being used~" Koumei blushed. Muu had flipped pretty quickly.

"Then what about  _ this _ ?" Muu undid the sash at Koumei's waist and tore the waistskirt away after, then left Koumei in his robes only. There was nothing on underneath, the scent of blood was gone. He decided to press his luck with a little humiliation.

"How  _ shameful _ , the Chief Advisor not even wearing underwear," Muu said, pulling back to look at him. Koumei blushed and closed his legs, only for them to be parted again as Muu put his hands on either leg and spread them open.

"Leaving yourself so open like this, it makes one wonder if you're some kind of  _ pervert _ . Maybe pain isn't the only thing you enjoy, hm? What do you dream of, Koumei?" He dragged a sharp nail down from Koumei's collarbone to the edge of his pubic hair. Koumei keened. His head fell back.

"Well?" Muu ran his hand up Koumei's side, along the silky smooth skin, and to his spine. There, he dug his claws lightly into the flesh, ready to tear downward.

"It's true, I'm a pervert. I love the idea of a gust of wind blowing up my skirt and revealing my unguarded parts to the eyes of those around me for them to ogle. I masturbate in the library as people come in because it gives me a thrill~"

"My, you really are a perv, aren't you?" Muu dragged his nails down fast, sending hot pain through Koumei, who moaned loudly. He bent down and kissed a breast, giving it attention as his hand played with the other one. That caused Koumei to moan, as well.

"They're so sensitive~ Are they always this way?"

"Yes~ I'll play with them when I'm feeling especially daring~"

"You have one hand in your shirt playing with your perky little nipples, and one hand on your cock, getting off from the idea of being caught? I almost wish that that had been how we ended up in this situation," Muu growled. The words rocked Koumei to his core. He moaned again and tried to close his legs to gain friction again. Muu grinned and tucked that away for another time. 

"When you get your body back, I want you to show me how you masturbate, Koumei. I want to see you delirious with pleasure." Muu sucked on a tit and bit the nipple, eliciting another moan. His hand moved down and stroked Koumei's clit.

"Koumei~ Your body feels amazing like this, but I want to know more about it~" He bent down and pushed at Koumei's cunt with the flat of his tongue.

"Ahhhaaaahhh~ Muu, what—"

"Your moans are so cute, Koumei. I want to hear  _ more _ ." Muu zigzagged across Koumei's folds, licked the outside, then the inside, circled his clit and went down to his entrance, then traced letters and pressed hard with his tongue the entire time.

Koumei moaned and screamed as he was touched like that. He was used to getting pleasure briefly for business, propagating and nothing more. This sensation of Muu's hot tongue against him, pushing into sweet spots he wasn't aware of, enticing and lathing and  _ oh _ ! Muu dipped his tongue into Koumei's vagina, then took it away and sucked on his clit for a bit.

"Ahhh~ That feels incredible! Mmm~" Koumei jumped and shuddered, held down by Muu's steady hand on his hip but coursing with pleasure. Muu pushed a finger inside Koumei and stroked his G-spot, making him scream.

"Koumei~ Let me hear more of that voice~" Muu pushed in a second finger and dug his hand into Koumei's hip. He started pumping in and out and Koumei rutted on his fingers, moaning, keening, screaming senselessly as his untouched body was rocked to its core. Muu captured his lips in a kiss and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, moaning as they danced.

Koumei tried to match his tongue, his body filled with ecstasy. His reactions were slow and erratic as he moaned. His own hand played with his nipple, rolling it around and pinching it, running his smooth hands over the flesh and sending waves of fire to his core where Muu pounded mercilessly with his fingers.

Muu pushed a third finger in and stretched Koumei out, keeping him from looking down to see his cock as it lifted his toga and battle skirt.

The hand on his hip moved up to play with a nipple, making Koumei moan even more as both were teased. Muu leaned in close to his ear. 

"Can you feel it? How stretched you are, how  _ wet _ you are. Every move I make inside you makes such a lewd sound. Your body is begging for my cock, isn't it?"

"Yes~"

"If you want it, then  _ beg _ ." Muu yanked Koumei's hair and abused the G-spot, causing him to scream in pleasure.

"Please, let me suck on it first~ Let me get my mouth on your length, let me play with your balls and taste your delicious cum~"

"I'm pretty quick to recover. Think you can handle it if I start fucking you properly so soon after?"

"Yes~" Koumei got up as Muu took off his armor. As soon as it was off, it was clear that it was old, or off a mold. His toga didn't hug his figure, but he was clearly muscular underneath it. He undid the sash on his toga and let it fall away, shucking it off his body. Koumei's eyes wandered from his face down the slope of his neck to his collarbone, feeling the heat inside him rise ever further. He reached out and put his hands on Muu's chest, felt the softness of his skin and the tautness of his muscles, ran his fingers over the gentle sloping of his pecs and abs. Then he bent down as Muu rested on his legs and faced his cock properly and —

"Oh,  _ wow _ ." It was big. More than big, it was  _ huge _ . Koumei's hand almost wrapped around its girth, and it beat the span of his hand. He licked his lips.

"Don't force yourself too far down that. I don't want you to bust your throat," Muu said. Koumei nodded and started with a handjob, stroking up and down languidly, watching Muu's face as he did, never quite touching the head.

He kissed the tip and licked the slit, gathering the precum on his tongue. It melded with his saliva, and when he pulled off with a sultry moan, a silvery thread connected them.

"Fuck, that looks amazing~" Muu grinned at the sight. Koumei smiled and got back on his cock, wrapping the head in his lips. He sucked gently, enjoying the moans coming from Muu's mouth.

"Is... Is this your first time...?" Muu asked, as Koumei swirled his tongue over the head of his cock, hitting the sweet spots on it with expert aim. Koumei shook his head and slurped as more precum came out.

"Who — Ahhh~" Koumei had gotten his hand on Muu's balls and played with them, fondling them with practiced ease. He relaxed his jaw and throat and started taking Muu's length down, humming as it hit the back of his throat, relaxing more and more, taking in every inch of it to the base. It filled his throat and made it difficult to breathe. Koumei sucked hard as he went back up, making wet sounds as he bobbed up and down. Muu watched in ecstasy as his cock slid in and out of Koumei's mouth.

The smell from Muu's thick, red curls filled Koumei's nostrils, and he reveled in it with every bob, feeling his clit demand attention. Soon enough, he could hardly stand the feeling. Muu could hardly stand it, either.

"Koumei, I'm gonna cum... Get off so I don't.." Muu tried to pull him off, getting another brief moan out of Koumei as the other looked up and him and grabbed ahold of his hip, humming pleadingly.

"You want me to cum in your mouth?" Muu asked. Koumei nodded. Muu chuckled. "Then let me satisfy you more."

He grabbed Koumei's hair and facefucked him until he was moaning with tears in his eyes from the force of it.

"I'm gonna get it in your mouth and paint your face with it! Take my cum, Koumei!" He came down Koumei's throat, leaving a thick rope of cum in his mouth before spilling it all over his face and hair.

His cock stayed hard as he got a whiff of musk from Koumei's cunt. "Did you cum because I came in your mouth?" 

Koumei nodded. Muu growled deep in his chest and grabbed Koumei roughly by the hips, getting comfortable with hurting him a bit. He pulled Koumei's legs up over his head and held the pink folds to his mouth, then licked them furiously, grunting and groaning.

"Please~ Your cock! I need your cock! I need your cock inside me, Muu!" Koumei screamed in octaves he could never reach before, his body writhing in Muu's grasp as his cunt was mercilessly assaulted.

"Your begging is music to my ears. What position do you want me to fuck you in?"

"All fours~ Spank me~?" Koumei shrieked as Muu put him on his limbs and lined himself up at Koumei's entrance. Before he penetrated, Muu spanked Koumei several times. Koumei yelped and moaned with each one, nearly backing himself onto Muu each time.

"Muu! Please~"

"Keep saying my name, Koumei. Say it as I slide my long, thick cock inside your tight, wet pussy. I want to hear every moan you make while you're coming apart from me fucking you. I'll fuck you through an orgasm so intense it'll make your head spin," Muu growled.

"Muu~!" Koumei moaned and looked over his shoulder, eyes hazy and filled with lust, desperate for Muu's cock to impale him. 

Muu slammed his spit-covered cock in Koumei's waiting hole, giving no time for it to loosen or stretch before he buried himself to the hilt.

"MUUUUUUUUUUU!" Koumei screamed loud and long. His tongue lolled. Drool dripped off of it. Muu grinned as his name was screamed.

"Do you like it? The feeling of my cock buried deep inside you?"

"Yes! I love it!"

"You're a cockslut, you know that? Tell me what you are."

"I'm a cockslut! I'm a cockslut~" There was no hesitation. Muu spanked him.

"You have no shame. You should punished for that." Muu moved inside Koumei without mercy, pulling back and slamming forward over and over. The bed rocked and Koumei screamed Muu's name, Muu's hand played with his clit and strangled the moans coming out of his mouth. His other hand played with and pinched the nipple.

"Muu Muu Muu Muu Muu Muu Muu~" Koumei chanted his name, then cried out and came again.

"One more time~! I'll fuck you senseless!"

"Please! Please keep fucking me! Fill me with your cum~!!!"

Muu buried himself again and groaned as he came, Koumei's walls squeezing down on him fiercely. He pulled out as Koumei slumped and cleaned them both off, then snuggled Koumei after.

Koumei never responded. 

"Koumei?"

Nothing.

"Koumei!?" Muu sat up, worried as he checked the vitals. "Koumei, are you alright? Wake up! Chuu'un!"

He could smell the man outside the room. Chuu'un came inside, laughing.

"You did good, especially for your first time. Don't worry about him, he's off on a high from the climax. He'll come down soon."

"Mm..." Koumei stirred. Muu jumped and grinned.

"Thank goodness! Koumei!" He kissed his cheek as Koumei came back from his high.

"Am I...?" He looked down and groaned in frustration. Still he had a uterine body.

"Master Koumei! Master Koumei! We figured it out! Sorry about earlier, turns out we just need to reverse the spell to reverse the damage." One of his researchers blepped and cast it. In a flash of light, Koumei's body returned to normal — but Muu's and Chuu'un's had been switched around.

"Oh no."

"Just cast it again," Koumei said, moving out of the way and enjoying the feeling of his body being his again.

"Um. It can only be cast once every seven days."

"Well, then, Koumei. Guess you better take responsibility~" Muu said, laughing. Chuu'un gritted his teeth, and Koumei sighed. The lab had made leaps and bounds, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he never actually used that condom

**Author's Note:**

> muu is a flirty boi


End file.
